prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cures
is the main term used in the series, and is also the title term in every single series. In every season, there is a legend about legendary warriors who will help the world in need and stop an invasion of darkness. Based on these legends, there are usually small fluffy creatures from the world in need that go and look for chosen girls to take these roles. Although one member of Pretty Cure is called the same as the group in Japanese , this wiki has decided to use the term "Cure" and "Cures" unless talking about the whole group. Although the original concept of Pretty Cure was of two Cures who could not transform or use any attacks without being together, this concept faded and is now more mixed in ways of transformation and attacks. With the exception of two seasons and three movies, every season is in their separate universe, so the Cures in each season are not related to each other. =Futari wa Pretty Cure= Futari wa Pretty Cure is the first season, and thus holds the original idea of Pretty Cure. The girls are Cure Black and Cure White, but in order to transform, they have to be together with their Card Communes and Queen Cards. In order to perform their finishing attacks, they need to be together and hold hands, as well as have an understanding for each other. When their relationship is unbalanced, their fighting style slips off, and they are also unable to do their attacks. Although this gives them a weakness, it should be noted that whenever their minds are in harmony and their friendship is great, their power gets stronger. In its sequel, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the new member Shiny Luminous is added, with Cure Black and Cure White still remaining a duo. * - The apparent leader of the duo, and the stronger of them. Her real identity is Misumi Nagisa. * - Though not the strongest, she is faster and more agile than Cure Black, and uses strategy to win. Her real identity is Yukishiro Honoka. Transformation speech Japanese Nagisa & Honoka: デュアルオーロラウェイブ！ Cure Black: 光の使者、キュアブラック！ Cure White: 光の使者、キュアホワイト！ Both: ふたりはプリキュア！ Cure White: 闇の力のしもべたちよ！ Cure Black: とっととおうちに帰りなさい！ Romanization Nagisa & Honoka: Dyuaru oorora ueibu! Cure Black: Hikari no shisha, Kyuaburakku! Cure White: Hikari no shisha, Kyuahowaito! Both: Futari wa Purikyua! Cure White: Yami no chikara no shimobetachi yo! Cure Black: Tottoto ouchi ni kaerinasai! Literal Translation Nagisa & Honoka: "Dual Aurora Wave!" Cure Black: "Emissary of Light, Cure Black!" Cure White: "Emissary of Light, Cure White!" Both: "We are Pretty Cure!" Cure White: "Servant of the Dark Powers!" Cure Black: "Return to the darkness from which you came!" English dub Nagisa & Honoka: "Dual Aurora Wave!" Cure Black: "Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black!" Cure White: "Emissary of Light, I am Cure White!" Both: "Together we are Pretty Cure!" Cure White: "Evil Spirits of Darkness..." Cure Black: "...Return to the abyss where you belong!" =Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star= Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star is the first spin-off series from the original Futari wa Pretty Cure. It retains the main concept of the previous season but with some changes. In this series, the creatures from the other world are called spirits, and Pretty Cure get their powers from spiritual powers collected from the human world by these spirits. Like the previous series, the girls have to be together in order to transform and perform a group attack. Unlike the previous Pretty Cure, these girls use the power of the spirits to fight, thus being able to create shields and fly in the air, and their attack concentrates slightly more on purifying the possessed beings rather than striking them down. As the story goes on, the girls acquire a second form, but still retains their first form, thus they can choose between two different Cure forms. At the end of the series, they become a four-member team after the Dark Fall duo joins the Cure duo. * and - Blessed with the flower power of the earth (Cure Bloom) and the light power of the moon (Cure Bright), her real identity is Hyuuga Saki. * and - Blessed with the bird power of the sky (Cure Egret) and the wing power of the wind (Cure Windy), her real identity is Mishou Mai. Transformation speech Cure Bloom & Cure Egret Japanese Saki & Mai: デュアルスピリチュアルパワー！ Saki: 花開け大地に！ Mai: 羽ばた空に！ Cure Bloom: 輝く金の花、キュアブルーム！ Cure Egret: 煌き銀の翼、キュアイーグレット！ Both: ふたりはプリキュア！ Cure Egret: 聖なる泉を汚すものよ Cure Bloom: あこぎな真似はおやめなさい！ Romanization Saki & Mai: Dyuaru supirichuaru pawaa! Saki: Hana hirakeru daichi ni! Mai: Habatake sora ni! Cure Bloom: Kagayaku kin no hana, Kyuaburuumu! Cure Egret: Kirameku gin no tsubasa, Kyuaiiguretto! Both: Futari wa Purikyua! Cure Egret: Senaru izumi wo kegasu mono yo... '' '''Cure Bloom:' ...Atogi no mane wa oyame nasai! Literal Translation Saki & Mai: "Dual Spiritual Power!" Saki: "Open a flower in the earth!" Mai: "Flap your wings in the sky!" Cure Bloom: "The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom!" Cure Egret: "The radiant silver wing, Cure Egret!" Both: "We are Pretty Cure!" Cure Egret: "Those who desecrate the Holy Fountains..." Cure Bloom: "...We're here to stop your cruel behavior!" Cure Bright & Cure Windy Japanese Saki & Mai: デュアル・スピリチュアル・パワー！ Saki: 未来を照らし Mai: 勇気を運べ Cure Bright: 天空に満ちる月、キュアブライト！ Cure Windy: 大地に薫る風、キュアウィンディ！ Both: ふたりはプリキュア！ Cure Windy:聖なる泉を汚すものよ！ Cure Bright: あこぎな真似はおやめなさい！ Romanization Saki & Mai: Dyuaru Supirichuaru Pawaa! Saki: Mirai wo terashi! Mai: Yuuki wo hakobe! Cure Bright: Tenkuu ni michiru tsuki, Kyuaburaito! Cure Windy: Daichi ni kaoru kaze, Kyuauindi! Both: Futari wa Purikyua! Cure Windy: Senaru izumi wo kegasu mono yo... '' '''Cure Bright:' ...Atogi no mane wa oyame nasai! Literal Translation Saki & Mai: "Dual Spiritual Power!" Saki: "Illuminate the future!" Mai: "Carry the courage!" Cure Bright: "The full moon in the sky, Cure Bright!" Cure Windy: "The scented wind across the earth, Cure Windy!" Both: "We are Pretty Cure!" Cure Windy: "Those who desecrate the Holy Fountains..." Cure Bright: "...We're here to stop your cruel behavior!" =Yes! Pretty Cure 5= Yes! Pretty Cure 5, together with its sequel, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, is the first season to break off from the duo-Pretty Cure tradition, having five Cures in Pretty Cure. Unlike the previous seasons, they do not need to be together to transform, do not depend on a mascot in order to transform, transform with a watch rather than a phone (though this is changed in the sequel), have butterfly-shaped bows rather than normal ribbon bows, and almost each Cure controls a specific element. Because of the number of Cures, the role of the leader is more obvious and actually decided among the Cures. * - The Cure of Hope. With the power of crystals, she is the leader, and her real identity is Yumehara Nozomi. * - The Cure of Passion. With the power of fire, her real identity is Natsuki Rin. * - The Cure of Effervescent. With the power of light, her real identity is Kasugano Urara. * - The Cure of Tranquility. With the power of earth, her real identity is Akimoto Komachi. * - The Cure of Intelligence. With the power of water, her real identity is Minazuki Karen. Transformation speech Japanese All: プリキュア・メタモルフォーゼ！ Cure Dream: 大いなる希望の力、キュアドリーム！ Cure Rouge: 情熱の赤い炎、キュアルージュ！ Cure Lemonade: はじけるレモンの香り、キュアレモネード！ Cure Mint: 安らぎの緑の大地、キュアミント！ Cure Aqua: 知性の青き泉、キュアアクア！ Cure Dream: 希望の力と··· Cure Rouge & Cure Lemonade & Cure Mint & Cure Aqua: ···未来の光、 All: 華麗に羽ばたく5つの心、 All: Yes！プリキュア5！ Romanization All: Purikyua Metamorufooze! Cure Dream: Ooinaru kibou no chikara, Kyuadoriimu! Cure Rouge: Jounetsu no akai honou, Kyuaruuju! Cure Lemonade: Hajikeru remon no kaori, Kyuaremoneedo! Cure Mint: Yasuragi no midori no daichi, Kyuaminto! Cure Aqua: Chisei no aoki izumi, Kyuaakua! Cure Dream: Kibou no Chikara to... Cure Rouge & Cure Lemonade & Cure Mint & Cure Aqua: ...Mirai no Hikari... All: ...Kare ni habataku itsutsu no kokoro! All: Iesu! Purikyua Faibu! Literal Translation All: "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!" Cure Dream: "The great power of hope, Cure Dream!" Cure Rouge: "The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!" Cure Lemonade: "The fragrance of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade!" Cure Mint: "The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!" Cure Aqua: "The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!" Cure Dream: "With the Power of Hope..." Cure Rouge & Cure Lemonade & Cure Mint & Cure Aqua: "...And the Light of the Future..." All: "...Our five beautiful hearts will soar!" All: "Yes! Pretty Cure 5!" =Fresh Pretty Cure!= In Fresh Pretty Cure!, Pretty Cure has changed from the normal, and have also broken some of the considered "traditions" of Pretty Cure. For example: They do not have a bow, but rather a small clover on their left or right chest; they look older than previous Pretty Cures, and mainly use the power of purification rather than combat when fighting; they are all named after fruits; though the season focused on the first three Cures, it is eventually revealed that there is a fourth Cure who is presented halfway through the series. * - The apparent leader of Pretty Cure, whose pink heart is the symbol of love. Her real identity is Momozono Love. * - The second of Pretty Cure, whose blue heart is the symbol of hope. Her real identity is Aono Miki. * - The third Cure to join, whose yellow heart is the symbol of prayers. Her real identity is Yamabuki Inori. * - The last Cure to join, whose scarlet heart is the proof of happiness. Her real identity is Higashi Setsuna. - What the group is called together when transformed into a more powerful form at the end of their final battles, although Love was the only one who obtained this form in the season's movie, hinting on that they are all individually called Cure Angel, as well. Transformation speech Japanese All: チェンジ、プリキュア！ビート・アップ！ Cure Peach: ピンクのハートは愛ある印。もぎたてフレッシュ、キュアピーチ！ Cure Berry: ブルーのハートは希望の印。つみたてフレッシュ、キュアベリー！ {C} Cure Pine: イェローのハートは祈りの印。とれたてフレッシュ、キュアパイン！ {C} Cure Passion: 真っ赤なハートは幸せの証。うれたてフレッシュ、キュアパッション！{C} Cure Peach: レッツ···{C} All: ···フレッシュ！ Cure Peach: チェンジ、プリキュア！ Cure Berry & Cure Pine & Cure Passion: ビート・アップ！ All: ホワイトハートはみんなの心。羽ばたけフレッシュ、キュアエンジェル！ Romanization All: Chenji, Purikyua! Biito Appu! Cure Peach: Pinku no haato ha ai aru shirushi. Mogitate Furesshu, Kyuapiichi! Cure Berry: Buruu no haato ha kibou no shirushi. Tsumitate Furesshu, Kyuaberii! Cure Pine: Ieroo no haato ha inori no shirushi. Toretate Furesshu, Kyuapain! Cure Passion: Maaka no haato ha shiawase no akashi. Uretate Fureshu, Kyuapasshon! Cure Peach: Rettsu... All: ...Purikyua! Cure Peach: Chenji, Purikyua! Cure Berry & Cure Pine & Cure Passion: Biito Appu! All: Howaito haato ha minna no kokoro! Hanebatake Furesshu, Kyuaenjeru! Literal Translation All: "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" Cure Peach: "The pink heart is the symbol of love. Freshly-picked Fresh, Cure Peach!" Cure Berry: "The blue heart is the symbol of hope. Freshly-gathered Fresh, Cure Berry!" Cure Pine: "The yellow heart is the symbol of prayers. Freshly-harvested Fresh, Cure Pine!" Cure Passion: "The scarlet heart is the proof of happiness. Freshly-ripened Fresh, Cure Passion!" Cure Peach: "Let's..." All: "...Pretty Cure!" Cure Peach: "Change, Pretty Cure!" Cure Berry & Cure Pine & Cure Passion: "Beat up!" All: "The white heart is the heart of everyone! Freshly-flapping fresh, Cure Angel!" =Heartcatch Pretty Cure!= The seventh generation of Pretty Cure, Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, focuses on two heroines, who can transform both separately and together. Later in the series, two additional members join the team to form a quad, and a previous Cure has her one-time appearance in the show. There is also a villain named Dark Pretty Cure, who is an artificial magical girl created from Pretty Cure data and bears "Cure" in her title. The girls use the Heart Perfumes to transform, in which they spray each other with them to form their outfits. Unlike previous seasons, they are completely depending on their items, Flower Tacts, to purify a Desertrian, though they can also use several physical attacks outside purification. Late in the show, they attain a super form, and at the end, an infinite form of all their powers and bodies combined. * - Having pink as her theme color and cherry blossom as her theme flower, her real identity is Hanasaki Tsubomi. * - Having light blue as her theme color and blue daisy as her theme flower, her real identity is Kurumi Erika. * - Having gold as her theme color and sunflower as her theme flower, her real identity is Myoudouin Itsuki. * - Having wisteria and silver as her theme colors and purple rose as her theme flower, her real identity is Tsukikage Yuri. * - A previous Cure in her past, and with pink and red as her theme color, her real identity is Hanasaki Kaoruko. * - First appearing in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!?, she was the very first Cure in the Heartcatch Pretty Cure! universe. Her theme color was white. Her real identity, if it existed, is never shown. * - The ultimate Cure, who is created by the current Pretty Cure and their fairies uniting their love and power. As she was made by love with the intention of showing Dune the strength of love and hearts, it is possible she cannot give physical damage. * - While they are not named or seen alive, there are fifteen or more statues with Pretty Cure clothes in the Pretty Cure Palace, meaning that there were at least fifteen Cures in the Heartcatch Pretty Cure! universe before the present ones. Because of the statues, it is implied they reached the level of strength that they acquired their Super Silhouette forms, meaning even more Cures can exist who did not reach said level. According to Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!?, the first Cure appeared to fight Salamander, who was sealed by her 400 years ago, meaning that there have been Cures appearing ever since 400 years prior to the present and until now. Transformation speech Japanese All: プリキュア！オープン・マイハート！ Cure Blossom: 大地に咲く一輪の花、キュアブロッサム！ Cure Marine: 海風に揺れる一輪の花、キュアマリン！ Cure Sunshine: 陽の光に浴びる一輪の花、キュアサンシャイン！ Cure Moonlight: 月光に冴える一輪の花、キュアムーンライト！ All: ハートキャッチプリキュア！ All: 鏡よ鏡、プリキュアに力を！ All: 世界に輝く一面の花、ハートキャッチプリキュア・スーパーシルエット！ All: 宇宙に咲く大輪の花、 Infinity Silhouette: 無限の力と無限の愛を持つ、星の瞳のプリキュア、　ハートキャッチプリキュア　無限シルエット！ Romanization All: Purikyua! Oopen maihaato! Cure Blossom: Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Kyuaburossamu! Cure Marine: Umikaze ni yureru ichirin no hana, Kyuamarin! Cure Sunshine: Hi no hikari ni abiru ichirin no hana, Kyuasanshain! Cure Moonlight: Gekkou ni saeru ichirin no hana, Kyuamuunraito! All: Haatokacchi Purikyua! All: Kagami yo kagami, Purikyua ni chikara wo! All: Sekai ni kagayaku ichimen no hana, Haatokyacchipurikyua Suupaashiruetto! All: Uchuu ni saku tairin no hana! Infinity Silhouette: Mugen no chikara to mugen no ai wo motsu, hoshi no hitomi no Purikyua! Haatokyacchi Purikyua Mugen Shiruetto! Literal Translation All: "Pretty Cure! Open my heart!" Cure Blossom: "The flower spreading throughout the land, Cure Blossom!" Cure Marine: "The flower swaying in the sea breeze, Cure Marine!" Cure Sunshine: "The flower bathing in the sunlight, Cure Sunshine!" Cure Moonlight: "The flower glistening in the moonshine, Cure Moonlight!" All: "Heartcatch Pretty Cure!" All: "Mirror, O mirror, give the power to Pretty Cure!" All: "The flowers shining all over the world, Heartcatch Pretty Cure Super Silhouette!" All: "The grand flower that blossoms throughout the universe!" Infinity Silhouette: Infinite power... Infinite love... the Pretty Cure shining like the stars... Heartcatch Pretty Cure, Infinity Silhouette!” =Suite Pretty Cure♪= The eighth group of Pretty Cure focuses on four heroines with two of them that must transform together and two that can transform individulally. The girls use the Cure Modules to transform, in which they use a Fairy Tone each to form their outfits. Hibiki uses Dory, Kanade uses Rery, Ellen/Siren uses Lary, and Ako uses Dodory. They also need a second Fairy Tone each to power their magical weapons. * - Having magenta and pink as her theme colors, her real identity is Houjou Hibiki. * - Having white and pink as her theme colors, her real identity is Minamino Kanade. * - Having blue as her theme color, her real identity is Kurokawa Ellen. *'Cure Muse '(キュアミューズ, Kyua Myūzu) ''- Having yellow as her theme color, her true identity is 'Shirabe Ako' Transformation speech Japanese '''Dory:' ドド！ Rery: レレ！ Lary: ララ！ Dodory: ドド！ Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, and Ako: レッツプレイ！プリキュアモジュレーション！ Cure Melody: 爪弾くは荒ぶる調べ！キュアメロディ！ Cure Rhythm: 爪弾くはたおやかな調べ！キュアリズム！ Cure Beat: 爪弾くは魂の調！キュアビート！ Cure Muse: 爪弾くは女神の調！キュアミューズ！ All: 届け、4人の組曲！ All: スイートプリキュア！ Romanization Dory: Dodo! Rery: Rere! Lary: Rara! Dodory: Dodo! Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, and Ako: Rettsupurei! Purikyuamojureeshon! Cure Melody: Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe, Kyuamerodii! Cure Rhythm: Tsumabiku wa taoyaka na shirabe, Kyuarizumu! Cure Beat: Tsumabiku wa tamashii no shirabe, Kyuabiito! Cure Muse: Tsumabiku wa megami no shirabe, Kyuamyuuzu! All: Todoke! Yonnin no kumikyoku! All: Suiito Purikyua! Literal Translation Dory: "Dodo!" Rery: "Rere!" Lary: "Lala!" Dodory: "Dodo!" Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, and Ako: "Let's play! Pretty Cure Modulation!" Cure Melody: "Playing the raging tune, Cure Melody!" Cure Rhythm: "Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!" Cure Beat: "Playing the soulful tune, Cure Beat!" Cure Muse: "Playing the godly tune, Cure Muse!" All: "Resound, our four musical suites!" All: "Suite Pretty Cure!" =Smile Pretty Cure!= The ninth group of Pretty Cure focuses on five heroines, who use Smile Pacts to transform. The theme of the series is Fairy Tales. *'Cure Happy' - The Cure of Holy Light. Having pink as her theme color, her real identity is Hoshizora Miyuki. *'Cure Sunny -' The Cure of Fire. Having orange as her theme color, her real identity is Hino Akane. *'Cure Peace' - The Cure of Lightning. Having yellow as her theme color, her real identity is Kise Yayoi. *'Cure March' - The Cure of Wind. Having green as her theme color, her real identity is Midorikawa Nao. *'Cure Beauty' - The Cure of Water and Ice. Having blue as her theme color, her real identity is Aoki Reika. Transformation Speech Japanese All: プリキュア！スマイル　チャージ! Cure Happy:キラキラ輝く未来の光！キュアハッピー! Cure Sunny: 太陽サンサン熱血パワー！キュアサニー! Cure Peace: ピカピカぴかりんじゃんけんポン ♪ キュアピース! Cure March:勇気リンリン直球勝負！キュアマーチ! Cure Beauty: しんしんと降りつもる清き心！キュアビューティ! All: 輝き、スマイルプリキュア！ Romanization All: Purikyua! Sumairu chaaji! Cure Happy: Kirakira kagayaku mirai no hikari! Kyua Happī! Cure Sunny: Taiyou sansan nekketsu pawaa! Kyua Sanī! Cure Peace: Pikapika pikarin jankenpon ♪ Kyua Pīsu! Cure March: Yuuki rinrin chokkyu shoubu! Kyua Maachi! Cure Beauty: Shinshin to furitsumoru kiyoki kokoro! Kyua Byuuti! All: Kagayaki, Sumairu Purikyua! Literal Translation All: Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! Cure Happy: Kirakira Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy! Cure Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny! Cure Peace: Pikapika glittering, rock, paper, scissors ♪ Cure Peace! Cure March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March! Cure Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!" All: Sparkle, Smile Pretty Cure! Others While the heroines always are Pretty Cure fighting evil, others have been seen with powers similar to Pretty Cure. The two most known people, are Kujou Hikari and Milk, who can transform into fighters similar to Pretty Cure, but with their own aliases and powers exclused to themselves. * - Appearing in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, she is the life of the Queen, using the power of light. Though she is not called a Cure by name, she bears the Cure look and function and is created by the same mechanism as a regular Cure. She is considered a Cure both in-series and in the official series. Having pink as her theme color, her human identity is Kujou Hikari. *'Kiryuu Michiru' - Originally a villain in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, she later sides with Pretty Cure, and at the end receives a portion of Moop's moon power that alters her outfit slightly and makes her able to take part of an ultimate Pretty Cure attack. *'Kiryuu Kaoru' - Originally a villain in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, she later sides with Pretty Cure, and at the end receives a portion of Foop's wind power that alters her outfit slightly and makes her able to take part of an ultimate Pretty Cure attack. * - Appearing in Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!, this group is clones of the original Pretty Cure 5 group, fused with their powers, the power of Shadow as well as the representants of Pretty Cure's dark sides. Being clones, they do not have any other identities. ** : Cure Dream's dark counterpart, and the leader of the group. Her theme color is dark magenta. ** : Cure Rouge's dark counterpart, having red as her theme color. ** : Cure Lemonade's dark counterpart, having golden yellow as her theme color. ** : Cure Mint's dark counterpart, having green as her theme color. ** : Cure Aqua's dark counterpart, having blue as her theme color. * - Appearing in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, she uses the power of the mysterious blue rose of miracles, the counterpart of Pretty Cure's red rose of hope. Having purple as her theme color, her real identity is Milk. Like Shiny Luminous, she does not bear "Cure" in her title, but still resembles and regarded as a Cure. * - Appearing in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! in a play, this duo is formed by Coco and Natts by using the Miracle Lights. They only appear as a joke to explain how the use of the Miracle Lights will create a miracle to the audience. ** : The Cure of Cream, he uses the same accessories as Cure Dream. His real identity is Coco. ** : He uses the same accessories as Cure Mint. His real identity is Natts. * - Appearing in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. She is an artificially-made Cure using data on Cure Moonlight. She has red as her theme color. Transformation speech Japanese Hikari: ルミナス！シャイニング・ストリーム！ {C Shiny Luminous: かがやく命、シャイニールミナス！ {C Shiny Luminous: 光の心、光の意志！全てをひとつにする為に！ Mimino Kurumi: スカイローズ・トランスレイト！ {C Milky Rose: 青いバラは秘密の印、ミルキィローズ！ Koji & Natsu: ココナッツ・メタモルフォーゼ！ {C Cure Coco: (?)、キュアココ！ {C Cure Nuts: (?)、キュアナッツ！ {C Both: ふたりはココナッツ！ Dark Dream: そ、私は貴方。 Romanization Hikari: Ruminasu! Shainingu Sutoriimu! {C Shiny Luminous: Kagayaku inochi, Shainiruminasu! {C Shiny Luminous: Hikari no kokoro, hikari no ishi! Subete hitotsu ni suru tame ni! Mimino Kurumi: Sukairoozu Toransureito! {C Milky Rose: Aoi bara ha himitsu no shirushi, Mirukiiroozu! Koji & Natsu: Kokonattsu Metamorufoose! {C Cure Coco: Shu kurimu ha daisuki, Kyuakoko! {C Cure Nuts: Yasuragi no mamedaifuku, Kyuanattsu! {C Both: Futari wa Kokonattsu! Dark Dream: So, watashi ha anata. Literal Translation Hikari: "Luminous! Shining Stream!" {C Shiny Luminous: "Sparkling life, Shiny Luminous!" {C Shiny Luminous: "Hearts of light and wills of light... combine them all as one!" Mimino Kurumi: "Skyrose Translate!" {C Milky Rose: "The blue rose is the secret mark, Milky Rose!" Koji & Natsu: "Coconuts Metamorphose!" {C Cure Coco: "I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" {C Cure Nuts: "Tranquility of Sweet Bean Rice Cakes, Cure Nuts!" {C Both: "We are Coconuts!" Dark Dream: "That's right, I am you." Trivia *Every leading Cure (Cure Black, Cure Bloom, Cure Dream, Cure Peach, Cure Blossom, Cure Melody and Cure Happy) have pink in their outfits. *''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'' is the first season to confirm past generations of Cures, presenting the most named Cures so far; Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, Cure Moonlight, Cure Flower, Cure Ange, Dark Cure, this not including the several unnamed Cures seen in the backgrounds. *No Cure has gloves that cover their finger tips, except for Cure Moonlight, but it is only covers one hand. Though in Heatcatch Pretty Cure, everyone's Super forms have gloves that cover both hands and their fingers. *In Romaji, every lead Cure's surname starts with either an H or an M except for Yumehara Nozomi *Every leading Cure has a catchphrase ethier a sentence that ignites transforming or a regular catchphrase in their normal lives. Category:Cures